Still Into You
by JoysonSpock
Summary: La vida de Spock cambió tan repentinamente en cuestión de los años que en un momento de profundo pensamiento, empieza a recordar cada suceso hasta su presente [Spirk] [M-Preg] [The Final Slash Frontier Forum]


_Regalo de Navidad (bastante atrasado) para __**Hohen **__como parte de un intercambio en el foro '__**The Final Slash Frontier**__'._

Ningún personaje y escenario nombrado me pertenece, es de la propiedad de _Gene Roddenberry, Paramouth Pictures_ y _IDW Comics_.

Varios de los hechos narrados fueron extraídos del comic 'Star Trek OnGoing' además de una adaptación del episodio 'The City on the Edge of Forever' para favorecer la historia. Disculpame Hohen por el retraso además de no poder cumplir tu plot principal.

-

Ni se recuerda como fue que comenzó todo a ese punto pasado de lo platónico, como su relación terminó de ser parte de uno de los mejores tripulantes de la Flota Estelar a una relación que obviamente llegaba ser mas allá de lo prohibido y carnal. Spock estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento al mismo tiempo que se colocó a agrandar su perspectiva de los eventos que ocurrieron en los últimos 6 años.

Primero fue como sus sentimientos se hicieron mas que presente con aquel ser humano que le acompañaba en su día al día. Después de lo que pasó con Khan y aquel desastre de la muerte del Capitán de la Enterprise empezó a cuestionar verdaderamente sus elecciones, mas que todo por que no mucho después de que volvieron al servicio en la misión de los 5 años su primer pon-farr lo pudo superar con la ayuda de cada individuo en la Enterprise, a pesar que desde allí su relación con la Teniente empezó a quebrarse lentamente.

Claro que ese tipo de pensamientos los guardaba en lo mas profundo de su mente en aquel entonces, además que nunca tuvo el valor ni la conciencia de compartir por los motivos mas obvios del universo para el. Aquellas sesiones de medicación hacían sacar diferentes teorías de cómo posiblemente fue que comenzó todo, y concluía que siempre fue a partir de aquella fecha fatal.

La perdida fue exactamente igual a como fue con su madre y la destrucción de su planeta, el sentir que perdía parte de su ser que llegó a perder la cordura y su forma de racionar lógicamente. Fueron hechos similares donde veía como dos personas que lograron gran diferencia en su vida desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por lo que recobrar venganza hacia uno de ellos parecía la mejor alternativa para superar su perdida.

Pero claro que en parte no pudo hacerlo, Khan era la clave para que el Capitán reviviera. Mas que todo por que no estaba seguro si funcionaría pero no había tiempo para realizar pruebas, eso era lo único que tenían a la mano. Después de dos largas semanas con insomnio logró ver las esferas azules volver a brillar. Sintió que un gran peso lleno de culpa en su alma se esfumó al verle respirar nuevamente, consciente mientras le agradecía por su ayuda.

Después fue el aniversario de la catástrofe y un juicio donde hablaban que hacer con los cargos contra el súper humano. Su sentencia obviamente fue volver a ese estado de suspensión, con el resto de su tripulación y ser guardados bajo llave en algún sector bien resguardado de Starfleet. Tras el discurso y memorial, fue que por fin fueron asignados a la esperada misión de 5 años.

Territorios por explotar, especies por conocer y mas que todo, el tratar de suprimir cualquier acción que demostraba las peleas internas consigo mismo. Nyota en cuestión de meses fue la que dio el paso para terminar con su relación, logrando hacerle saber sobre su cambio de trato con ella, no era para mal pero no tenía la misma emotividad que antes. Aunque tal sorpresa fue escucharle como nombraba el nombre de Jim mezclado con cierto tipo de palabras, que el mentir sería fatal, para a la final admitir con debilidad que era cierto las suspensiones de la morena.

Esperaba algún tipo de replica pero ella le rodeó con sus brazos con bastante cariño, posiblemente no era el mejor amante pero siempre había tenido una fuerte conexión en cuanto a amistad con Uhura, mas que todo por que al parecer daba a conocer que sin importar como terminó lo suyo, le apoyaba en cualquier decisión.

Después de eso fue en parte mas sencillo el continuar con sus actividades de primer oficial aunque en si, encontraba difícil el no involucrarse personalmente en muchas cosas comunes. Mas después de descubrir la mutua afición de ambos hacía el ajedrez, por lo que varias noches después de los turnos alfa y beta (al parecer era común entre ambos quedarse en el segundo turno por que podría de ser necesario) para pasar varías horas encerrados en el camerino de uno mientras jugaban varias partidas en silencio. Ambos resultaban ser excelente contrincantes para el contrario ya que no jugaban para destruirse entre ambos, sino con destreza y estrategia en situaciones difíciles para estar entretenidos al jugar.

Pero no solo eso, también incluían las misiones a varios planetas donde necesitaban su ayuda o era necesario hacer un reporte de los status de los planetas aliados a la Federación. Muchos problemas se habían presentado, de manera lógica los resolvían pero un pequeño revoltijo en su pecho no pretendía en dejarle quieto cuando se encontraba cerca del rubio.

3 años habían pasado desde el inicio de la misión, y las cosas no eran del todo desde su punto de vista. Entre los cuales hubieron momentos cuales era una total incomodidad para si mismo a pesar de los casos nulos de mostrarlo. Mas que todo después de los sucesos como cuando fue el planeta donde todos estaban vestidos de forma medieval en la Tierra bajo el control mental de una computadora o los tribbles que se habían infiltrado a la nave. Habían muchas cosas que no eran un peligro para el o el Capitán, no tuvo la suerte en una de las veces.

El Doctor McCoy contrajo una extraña enfermedad al haber caído sobre una inyectadora llena por completo con Cordrazine, que al pudo bajar a un planeta donde un pequeño grupo de investigación saltó a un portal extraño. Era peligroso lo que había hecho el Doctor en tal estado, así que Jim y el mismo decidieron entrar al portal, cual llegaron a una versión del siglo XXI de Nueva York.

Tuvieron sus problemas al principio para encontrar una forma de pasar la apariencia del vulcano, pero se la arreglaron al mismo tiempo que una chica, de nombre Edith Keeler fue amable de recomendarle un lugar para dormir a la espera de McCoy.

Todo empezó cuando querían comunicarse con el grupo que estaba en el planeta frente al portal, pero la tecnología era tan primitiva que necesitaba construir algo para amplificar la señal de su tricorder. A todas estas, Jim no podía evitar ser el hombre encantador que era, coqueteando con Edith…pero nunca se esperó la reacción ilógica de su primer oficial con un leve rubor verdoso en sus mejillas. Le había gritado la verdad, lo ciego que había sido por tanto tiempo y estuvo a punto de huir hasta sentir los brazos sobreprotectores del rubio sobre su cuerpo además de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ambos habían sido idiotas, ambos creían que el otro partidario no tenía interés por el otro. Por lo que pudieron conseguir la información necesaria para que la historia de la humanidad no cambiara, pero grandes sacrificios se requería para aquello. No fue fácil el dejar que Edith tuviera que morir, pero su muerte era la razón del por qué su mundo era como era.

No les fue una sorpresa para el resto de la tripulación al ver a su Capitán y Primer Oficial bastante mas cariñosos entre ellos en lo que quedaba de la misión. Aunque sorpresa fue para sus amigos que estando por fin en casa, por alguna extraña razón médica que desafiaba la ciencia, Spock estaba esperando a su hijo biológico, y mas que todo que obviamente su pareja (del mismo sexo) era el padre de este nuevo ser.

A la primera parecía imposible que hubiera sucedido de esa manera, pero logró aceptar sin duda el hecho de que en un rincón profundo de su alma, deseaba tener aquel bebé en su estómago. Y así era como llegaban al presente, teniendo 28 semanas sentando en sofá de su apartamento. Era esos momentos que gustaba recordar aquellos sucesos que lo llevaron, pero mas que todo por que presentaba la herencia de su hijo, historias de aventuras en el espacio.

Nunca notó cuando la puerta se había abierto además de cómo el rubio le plantaba un beso en su mejilla bastante cariñoso para luego colocar una de sus manos sobre las del vulcano, que se encontraban apoyadas sobre su estómago redondo.

-¿Cómo va el bebé? –Preguntó bastante curioso, ya que amaba saber cada detalle del desarrollo de su hijo.

-Ha estado tranquilo hasta ahora, seguramente debe de estar descansando después de haber estado activo en la noche.

-Debe de estar emocionado de querer salir, quiere conocer a sus padres.

-Jim, es común que los bebés a esta etapa del embarazo estén mas activos ya que dan a dar contracciones… -No pudo continuar con el sermón ya que fue interrumpido por los labios que atrapan los suyos en un beso silenciador.

-Lo sé Spock, solo bromeaba aunque sé que es una posibilidad…Pero, igual quiero conocerle.

No pudo contenerse en soltar una sonrisa sincera, ya que ciertamente esperaba lo mismo, quería saber de sus fracciones y como sería en un futuro. ¿Sería inquieto y algo rebelde como aquel humano que se había enamorado? O al contrario, ¿sería tímido y difícil de leer como el mismo? Todavía le quedaba tiempo para saber esas respuestas.

-Espero lo mismo, Jim.


End file.
